With evolution of wireless communication systems, more cell sites need to be deployed to widen coverage or better support the user's high-rate service requirements. In many scenarios, however, it is not appropriate to configure wired backhaul links for a deployed cell site. For example, when the throughput of a cell site is low, deploying a wired backhaul link is costly and leads to low cost-effectiveness of deploying such cell sites. For another example, some cell sites are deployed in complicated geographic environments, and it is more costly to configure wired backhaul links in such areas than in other common areas, which leads to low cost-effectiveness of deploying such cell sites. In the above scenarios, it is appropriate to deploy wireless backhaul links. By using wireless bandwidth resources, wireless backhaul links are set up for communication. Therefore, configuring wireless backhaul links is cost-effective. For example, in a new generation of communication systems, communication between a repeater and a macro base station may use wireless backhaul links.
Bandwidth resources are required in deploying wireless backhaul links. Existing bandwidth resources in the communication system have been allocated, and applying for new bandwidth resources will further increase costs of the communication system.